Alternian Ninjas
by gaarockleeatthedisco
Summary: What if the Naruto characters were trolls on Homestuck and lived in Altarnia? Sasuke is a mutant blood troll with black blood and he seems to know a lot about Naruto more than he should! SasuNaru Yaoi ! Homestuck AU!


**(A/N Hey everybody! SO my friend showed me a bunch of broadway Karkat songs and I loovvved them and it made me think what if Naruto and Sasuke were in homestuck? So I wrote this fic about it!)**

On Alternia there were trolls and the trolls had different blood colors and some blood colors had it a lot hard than other blood colors. Naruto was a troll with horns that were shaped like fox ears and his blood was orange like a fox and he also had whiskers and nien tails.

He was walking home from school with his moirale named Rock Lee who was a troll with teal blood and big horns and Rock Lees matespirit Gaara who was a mutant troll with mutant red blood so he was always ebing attacked so everyone felt bad for him. Except the highbloods like Sakura who was going to be the princess and had pink blood and everyone didn't like her because she was a men princess and she HATED THE LOWBLOODS

They were walking home and then Naruto saw out of the corned of the eye smthing very strange and peculir and he shouted "ROCK LEE GAARA WHAT IS THAT!"

Rock Lee an Gaara look and Gaara all a suddent had a pain in his eye and he fell to the gorund and scremed. Rock Lee fell to the ground the put he hand on his boufrien back and he glare at Naruto and say "NARUTO WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Naruto said "I don't do anything!" But he was really scared so he run to the strang object and say who are you?

The strange object look up and it was a troll with messy black hair and he had horns that remined Naruto of fires and he had black eyes and he said "help me" and Naruto look down an he see that the troll is wounded and he look closer and he screm becaue HIS BLOOD IS BLACK!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GAAROCKLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto pace back forth in Kakashi house. Then Kakashi come inot the room and say "Naruto its ok the troll is safe."

Kakshi was a adult troll with pointy horn and his blood is rust and he is very kind and alws ay help and is a doctor. He say "narutp his name is Sasuke"

Naruto heart poind and he felt really strange because of the name ….. "sasuke that sounds familiar" he though "Sasuke Sound like somebody I used to know… Sombody I new in a psat life mabe."

"Now I need to talk to Gaar a " said karkashi an Gaara went to talk to him

Naruto watch them leave an he go into the room where Sasuke is .

"hello sasuke " he says.

Sasuke loosk at Naruto with a odd look, like anger curiously and even liking.

"Kakashi told me oyour name" Naruto said. "You have balck blood?"

Sasuke scowl. "I have black blood an it is always hard for me because this."

Naruto frown "that's not good. My friend Gaara also has mutant blood and the reason for this is his always hurting."

"I AM NOT LIKE HIM!" Sasuke yell an then he blush an turn away "GO away please…."

Naruto leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GAAROCKLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto talk to Gaara. Gaara what did Kakashi talk to you about?

Gaara was crying on Rock Lee's shoulder and he glare at Naruto "IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW THE LIFE OF A MUTANT BLOOD !" then he started cryin again. His tears were mutant blood red like his blood. Rock Lee's green blood tears mixed with the red as he cryed with his boyfriend.

Naruto left an then he see… SAKURA!

Sakura the pink blood princess show up and she look at Naruto in the eye. She was with her moirale Ino and her Kismetix Vriska. "well well well Narto if it isn't the guy who loves being friends with mutant bloods OR MABE MORE!" she laugh an so do Inot an Vriska.

"What do you mean Saskura I don't wanna tlak to you " said Naruto sadly

"I mean everbody know about the new mutatnblood that you found. Some people are even saying that h e was saying your name in his sleep!" Sakura cackled.

Naruto's heart jumped again an his nine tails twitched and h remembered what he though earlier about the mutant being from a past time; "Are you serious Sakura you don't wanna mess with me or you get Kakshi remember what happen lat time?"

Saskura frown "I not messing with you jut kno that I might be goin to make sasuke my new Kismetix"Then she leave

Naruto dint no why but he felt sad….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GAAROCKLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke was better so he wetn to the courtyard for a walk an ther he see Naruto.. "Cursed" he said trying to leave and then he turn around but Narutp sead "SASUKE ITS YOU!" and he was so excited that Sasuke couldn't help but smile by his cute friendly uke voice but he quickly turn the frown upsydown and into a frown so htat Naruto wouldn't see he smile "What do you want Naruto"

"Naruto smile" I want to be your friend.

Sasuke turn around "Go away you don't know what you are talking about Naruto"

Naruto star to cry he cant help it an orange tears go down his face "Okay Sasuke but just so you know I though I knew you like we knew each other in anotherlife"

Sasuke ran away!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GAAROCKLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You are named NARTO UZUMARI. You are interested in FOXLIKE THINGS BECAUSE YOU ARE A FOX.

You are also interested in THE CUTE NEW MUTANT BLOOD WITH THE BLACK BLOOD WHO IS ALWAS WERID TO YOU.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GAAROCKLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You are named SAKURA. You are interested in BEINGA PRINCESS AND HURTING MUTANTBLOODS

You are alos interested in THE CUTE NEW MUTANT BLOOD WITH THE BLAC K BLOOD WHO YOU WANT TO STEAL AS YOUR KISMETIX

An YOU WILL DO ANYTHING TO GET YOUR WAY…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GAAROCKLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto go into the hosipical again "hey sasuke want to go to school with me today?"

Sasuke shake head but then he went the wrong way!

"Oh I guess you really never been there so you wil hav to go with tme!" Naruto Laughed

Sasuke growled but he went with

"WHow is your blood black" sked nartuo but sasuke couldnt anser because then Gaara Rock Lee Dave and Shikimaru show up to wlak to school too!

Gaara guffawed angerly when he seen Sasukek walking with them and he walked really faster and then Rock Lee go up with him an sey "Hey Gaara it's okay youre both mutantblood maybe you can be friend" but Gaara used his sand powers to get to school really quifast so he doesn't have to talk about it.

Rock Lee frown "I guess he doesn t want to talk about it"

Naruto look at Sasuke "why you always so weird to me"

Sasuke look down "IT'S BECAUSE I REMMEBER OUR PAST LFE ON EARTH AS NINJAS AND BOYFRIENDS" He SCREAM but then he realizd what he said so he ran super duper fast to get waway.

Naurot fox tails perked up when he realied…..HE FELL TO THE GROUND AND THEN ALL THE MEMORIES CAME BACK INTO HIS HEAD AND HE SCREAMED ERALLY LOUDLY AND ROCK LEE GAARA DAVE SHIKIMARA ALL FALL TO HIM AN SAY NAURTO WHAT WRONG BUT HE CANT ANSWER MEMORIES OF HE AND SASUKE AND EVEN SAKRUA AS NINJAS IN REAL LIFE ON EART COME BACK and then he knew everthig…. SO he ran super duper fast to carch up with Sasuke

"SASUKE! I REMEMBER REVERYTING!' HE SAY screaming!

Sasuke stops and Naoto stops too. "really? You are lieing."

"no it s true we were ninjas and we trained with Kakashi and we were froma leaf village and we also were dating for years and years.!"

Sasuke couldn't believe it and started crying black tears like his black mutant blood like licorice. "Naruot… you really do remember….."

Naruto grin "yes.. Every time. All the time."

They embrace and kiss.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND ALSO Please read my other story called University Lifestyles it is about Naruto and Sasuke in college!**


End file.
